prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
I Must Confess
I Must Confess (en español: Debo confesar) es el undécimo episodio de la segunda temporada de Pretty Little Liars y el trigésimo tercer episodio en general de la serie. Se estrenó el 26 de agosto de 2011. Resumen LA LLEGADA DE LA ABUELA DE HANNA — Después de haber sido empujada y amenazada por "A", Emily esta en un punto de ruptura y sus amigas saben que algo drástico hay que hacer para salvarla. Las chicas recurren a la única persona en quien han llegado a confiar y de quien saben que no dirá sus secretos, la Dra. Anne Sullivan, su terapeuta. Revelar el tormento que "A" les ha hecho pasar a alguien de fuera del grupo les da a las cuatro chicas una sensación de alivio, y a Emily un nuevo sentido de valentía. Pero realmente ¿se han quitado un peso de encima o esto solo ha provocado a la bestia? Y ahora que la Dra. Sullivan es consciente de "A" y de lo que las chicas han pasado, ¿podría ser la siguiente en la lista de objetivos de "A"? Mientras tanto, la abuela de Hanna llega a la ciudad. Sinopsis Emily no puede dormir por la noche, atormentada por pensamientos de "A." A la primera señal de la luz, ella se va a entrar en su coche y salir, despertar a Hanna. Cuando Hanna llama Emily, ella descubre Em dejó su teléfono en su bolso. Los mentirosos se reúnen en la habitación de Hanna y Emily discuten en donde podría haber ido. Mirando a través del teléfono de Emily, Spencer encuentra una foto de Ezra y Aria de besar enviado por "A", junto con el subtítulo "Ella en pista, y te dejó salir". Emily se ve entonces corriendo por el bosque. Después de su carrera, ella va a la consulta de la Dra. Sullivan y sorprendentemente, las otras tres mentirosas están ahí esperando por ella. A medida que las chicas hablan de la forma en que están siendo amenazadas, la Dra. Sullivan no puede dejar de preguntar quién los está amenazando. Las mentirosas deciden decirle sobre "A" Emily le dice a la Dra. Sullivan que comenzaron las amenazas, incluso antes del funeral de Alison. Toby está trabajando en la propiedad de los Hastings cuando escucha música fuerte de un coche cercano. Él se acerca a ver a Jenna sentada en el interior, comiendo cerezas y alineando los hoyos en el tablero de instrumentos. La puerta de los DiLaurentis se cierra, y Garrett regresa a su coche. Toby corre detrás de un árbol, sin ser visto por Garrett, entonces ve a Garrett besando a su hermanastra. En la escuela, las mentirosas hablan sobre si deben o no han mencionado Jenna en su conversación con la Dra. Sullivan. Hanna luego cambia de tema preguntando si Spencer ha traído los libros de caballos. Hanna está regalando estos a su nueva hermanastra, Kate. Aria le resulta extraño que Hanna está siendo tan amable con ella significa hermanastra, pero Hanna insiste en que está haciendo esto para su padre. En la casa de los Montgomery, Ella y Byron discuten sobre el tratamiento adecuado para Mike. Al parecer, el psicólogo recomienda medicamentos, lo que favorece Byron debido a su historial familiar de depresión, pero Ella prefiere probar la terapia verbal. En ese momento, Aria entra, señalando que su padre llega tarde a su propia clase. En la casa de los Marin, Hanna coquetea con Caleb en el teléfono, que parece estar disfrutando de California y su nueva familia. Hanna cuelga el teléfono para hacer frente a Regina, que sin rodeos le dice a Hanna que desaprueba Tom casarse con Isabel. Entonces entra Ashley y, para su disgusto, se da cuenta de que Regina está reacomodando la cocina. Descarada, Regina dice confiadamente a Ashley que ella debe tratar de ganar a Tom, como Isabel no es la única para él. Ashley sacude su petición y trata de convencerla para revertir la cocina a su estado anterior, que no lo hace. Mientras que Byron está en Hollis, Aria entra en la habitación de Mike para decirle que ir abajo. Mike se molesta y trata de espantar a apartarla, pero ella se niega a salir, tratando de razonar con Mike a abrirse a su familia. Entonces Ella viene a insistir en que Mike apagar su ordenador y vienen a cenar. Ella cierra firmemente el equipo, pero Mike se vuelve violenta, trata de obtener el equipo de nuevo, y deja a su madre con una contusión de la escaramuza antes de caminar con rabia de distancia. Ella insiste en que Aria mantener el escandaloso incidente en secreto de su padre. Toby lleva a Spencer a dar una vuelta en su auto. De su conversación, parece que Jenna y Garrett han metido en una pelea. Spencer tiene miedo de lo que las presiones externas tales como Jenna pueden hacer para debilitar su relación, pero Toby insiste en que son inmune y le da un beso a Spencer. En una asamblea de la escuela, la Dra. Sullivan hace un discurso que aborda el papel de la tecnología en el acoso escolar. Los matones de la escuela se comportan normalmente, con expresiones aburridas y sarcásticos en sus rostros. Las chicas usan expresiones incómodas, como la Dra. Sullivan anima a los estudiantes siendo intimidados de hablar si no se sienten seguros. Mona archivos de sus uñas, y Jenna se ve insidioso. Justo después de la asamblea, las chicas se reúnen fuera del edificio, hablando de sus sentimientos de vulnerabilidad. Hanna pregunta de si confiar en la Dra. Sullivan era una buena idea en primer lugar. En el brindis de la cena para la boda de Tom, Hanna hace un último esfuerzo para vincularse con su hermanastra, Kate. En un primer momento, Kate sigue el ejemplo de Hanna cuando ella se disculpa por su comportamiento anterior y afirma que ella no quería decir sus amenazas en su última conversación telefónica. Astilladora, Kate ofrece Hanna poco de vodka disimulada en botellas de agua de su bolso. Hanna acepta, no muy feliz de ser invitado a hacer un discurso. Al mismo tiempo, los bonos con Ashley, esta más tranquila, como ella misma prepara una cena de microondas solo en la cocina. Cuando Emily le ofrece a unirse a ella, ella es agradecida por la compañía y trata de no pensar en su ex-marido y de seguir adelante. Más tarde, la Dra. Sullivan está caminando por una calle de noche cerca de su oficina, cuando se recibe una llamada telefónica. En el otro extremo es una repetición de grabación de una voz propia incredulidad (y temor) pidiendo a las chicas: "Y yo soy la primera persona a la que has hablado de esto?" Cuando se cuelga el teléfono, la persona que llama de nuevo para reproducir la grabación en bucle. A medida que la cámara corta distancia de esta escena, la mirada al rostro de la Dra. Sullivan es uno de agitación. Ella regresa a su oficina y trata de conseguir la ayuda de la Policía de la Fuerza de Rosewood, y dos oficiales, uno de los cuales es Garrett Reynolds. La Dra. Sullivan está seguro de que su oficina está siendo pinchado y quiere figuras que el autor debe ser la misma persona que destrozó su oficina. Ella quiere acción, pero Garrett insisten en que no pueden ser de mucha ayuda sin ella revelando los nombres de sus pacientes. Sin embargo, como se ha jurado confidencialidad, que no revela nada. De vuelta en la cena de Tom, Hanna esta cada vez más borracha por minuto, mientras que Kate da unas palabras algo cursis para un brindis. Se da cuenta de Hanna la salida a la imagen de Caleb en su teléfono y declara lo lindo después de Hanna le muestra la pantalla. De repente, el tío de Kate, Roy pasa por, y Kate se vuelve agitada. Como no quería que él viera ellos, le pide a Hanna para beber rápidamente. Los dos sorbo de sus bebidas a su paso, y hace caso omiso de ellos. Sin embargo, Kate no explica su extraño comportamiento y en su lugar le pide a un camarero para más bebidas antes de entrar en el comedor. De vuelta en la casa de los Marin, Ashley intenta localizar a su equipo culinario y encuentra que Regina ha asumido la tarea de seguir una espátula en el mismo cajón que una pistola de pegamento. Ashley le confía a Emily sobre sus sentimientos acerca de Tom y su madre, mientras que Emily le confía a Ashley sobre su relación fallida con Samara. Byron vuelve a casa de Hollis para encontrar Aria en la mesa que hace su preparación. Ella entra y resta importancia a su lesión, mientras que Byron le dice a Aria ir fácil en su hermano. Más tarde, Emily está sentada en Apple Rose Grille, una mesa para dos. Ella está sola, pero cuando el camarero intenta quitar el segundo escenario, ella lo detiene. En ese momento, aparece Maya. Toby y Spencer hacen en la camioneta de Toby cerca de la casa de Spencer hasta que Toby alcanza a ver a alguien en la casa de Jason. Spencer entonces ve a dos cifras y se supone que es Jason y sus amigos espiando a los dos amantes que espera de la sesión. Spencer se baja del coche para asaltar a la casa, mientras que Toby botones de la camisa y trata de detenerla. Ella se detuvo en seco cuando su padre sale. Cuando Spencer le pregunta, él desvía sus preguntas, y cuando Toby interviene para defender a su novia, que se gritó y amenazado por Peter. A continuación, la Dra. Sullivan se muestra en su oficina, con determinación mirando através de los archivos que tenía sobre Aria, Emily, Spencer y Hanna. Una figura oscura negra mira desde fuera de la ventana. Maya y Emily comparten una cena con velas íntima para dos. Al parecer, Maya está fuera de la rehabilitación y ahora está viviendo unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de Rosewood con sus padres. Emily y Maya ponerse al día durante la cena, y Maya es feliz de escuchar que Pam ha aliviado en Emily, confía en ella de nuevo, y es más tolerante de lo que es. Al mismo tiempo, Mike se sienta solo en su habitación de nuevo. Aria pasa y ve que su hermano está con los ojos llorosos. Ella se acerca a él, y él le confiesa a estar preocupado por su madre y luego se va para abajo para hacer frente a la familia, hacia el exterior de disculpa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ella abraza a su hermano confundido estrecha. De vuelta en el partido de la cena, Kate lleva Hanna en el baño de mujeres, en lugar de en el comedor, en los que todavía tienen que hacer su discurso conjunta. Por ahora, Hanna es totalmente perdido y se deja caer sobre la cama. Sin embargo, Kate es de alguna manera su mayor parte o completamente en control de sus sentidos y lleva el vestido de novia de su madre en la habitación. Spencer regresa a su casa para enfrentar a su padre que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala. Pero intercambian palabras de una manera mucho más tranquila que antes, y Peter confiesa que la familia DiLaurentis lo obligó a cambiar la voluntad de la abuela de Alison en el sur de vuelta a una primera versión que incluía dos nietos. La voluntad se fue originalmente todo para Alison, con exclusión de Jason. Debido a la desaparición y la presunta muerte de Ali, Jessica DiLaurentis le había ordenado que cambiar la voluntad de incluir a Jason, de modo que no parece como Jason es un sospechoso de asesinato. Spencer repente retrocede al verano en que Alison desapareció, cuando todas las chicas habían estado saliendo en la cocina de Hanna con Regina. Alison había puesto en duda misteriosa abuela de Hanna. Ella había estado hablando de sus dos hijos, Tom y Patrick, cuando Alison había pedido repente lo que se necesitaría para tener uno de ellos retirado de su voluntad. Volviendo a la presente, las acciones de la chaqueta de punto con su padre la conclusión a la que ella piensa que esto puntos de información: Alison la habían asesinado después de que ella fue a Georgia para ver a su abuela. Ella quiere ir a la policía, pero Peter no lo tendrá, por temor a que él va a perder su trabajo como abogado. Spencer le pregunta a su padre por qué incluso lo hizo en el primer lugar, y Peter se pone totalmente oscuro. De vuelta en su oficina, la Dra. Sullivan mira a una imagen y rápidamente va a un archivo, el archivo de "A." La identidad de "A" está cubierta por una nota adhesiva, pero como la Dra. Sullivan lee, ella ve a sus notas de las sesiones con "A" Al parecer, "A" siempre se refiere a un grupo de chicas que él / ella no menciona por su nombre como "perras soperas". De vuelta en el baño, Hanna intenta a pesar de todo para librar el vestido de novia de sus manchas de vómito. Sin embargo, ella se rompió cuando Tom entra en el baño de mujeres, habiendo oído que Hanna está enfermo. Por suerte, la abuela de Hanna está ahí para apoyar a Hanna. Al darse cuenta de lo que Hanna ha hecho, se convierte en lívido de ella. La acusa de tratar de sabotear su boda y hace caso omiso de su defensa que Kate había estado bebiendo también. Simultáneamente expulsa a su madre y la hija de la fiesta y sale de la habitación en una rabieta. En casa, Aria informa a sus padres que robo de Mike no había sido un incidente aislado. Después de haber revelado su único secreto, ella mira fijamente a su madre, esperando que ella haga lo mismo, recordándole cómo secretos amenazan con dividir a su familia una vez antes. En ese momento, Mike desciende las escaleras para unirse al resto de su familia, su guardia, dispuesto a hablar abiertamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. En el baño, la abuela Marin ayuda a recuperar Hanna con un poco de té. El vestido parece sin esperanza. Kate entra y ofrece Hanna poco de cerveza de jengibre, con el pretexto de ser simpático. Regina agarra su bolso y revela que Kate tenía botellas de agua llenas de vodka para Hanna y botellas de agua no enriquecida por sí misma, la exposición de Kate para el disparo Hanna y tratar de ganar sobre ella en los ojos de Tom. Enojado, Hanna votos de su venganza, pero Kate se encoge de hombros y se va. Mientras que Emily se encuentra todavía en la cena, la Dra. Sullivan la llama con la solicitud para reunir a los demás y cumplir en su oficina; que afirma conocer la identidad de "A". Sin embargo, cuando llegan las chicas, la oficina está vacía. Ellos reciben un mensaje de A que estipula: "El doctor está fuera!". Al final del episodio, la figura enguantada de negro se ve la eliminación de un dispositivo de sonido, que había sido plantada bajo el muñeco Freud en la consulta de la doctora Sullivan. Notas *Norman Buckley, el que dirigió este episodio en el que su hermana, Betty Buckley, tuvo un papel importante como el fabuloso Regina Marin. *Después de que las niñas obtener un texto que dice que "La doctora está fuera", nos vemos más tarde a Retire un micrófono de un trofeo que dice "La doctora se encuentra". *Mientras Emily y Maya están en Grille, Maya le dice a Emily "relájate, no me iré antes de comprar mi calamares". Lo cual es extraño porque en el episodio 12 de la temporada 1, Salt Meets Wound, Maya rechaza la comida de Pam porque es alérgica a los mariscos, afirmando que le da colmenas. Continuidad * Kate se pone la venganza en Hanna se prometió en el episodio anterior mediante la manipulación de Hanna para emborracharse. Había jurado venganza después de escuchar el comentario de Hanna sobre ella y su madre. * El comentario de Spencer sobre Ella piensa que está viendo el Sr. Fitz viene del episodio Touched by an 'A'-ngel, después de que Aria le dice a Ella que la vio en su coche y se piensa que Spencer es el que lo viera. Título * Hanna es el tercer personaje principal que se muestra en el programa bebido hasta el momento. Reparto Reparto Principal * Troian Bellisario como Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson como Hanna Marin * Lucy Hale como Aria Montgomery * Shay Mitchell como Emily Fields * Sasha Pieterse como Alison DiLaurentis Reparto Recurrente * Keegan Allen como Toby Cavanaugh * Tammin Sursok como Jenna Marshall * Brant Daugherty como Noel Kahn * Janel Parrish como Mona Vanderwaal * Bianca Lawson como Maya St. Germain * Holly Marie Combs como Ella Montgomery * Chad Lowe como Byron Montgomery * Cody Christian como Mike Montgomery * Laura Leighton como Ashley Marin * Yani Gellman como Garrett Reynolds * Roark Critchlow como Tom Marin * Annabeth Gish como Anne Sullivan * Heather Mazur como Isabel Randall * Betty Buckley como Regina Marin Música Destacada *"Truth Been Told" de Band of Thieves (cuando Jenna y Garrett se encuentran en su auto) *"Critical Emotional" de Middle Class Rut (cuando Mike empuja a su madre) *"Wrap My Mind Around You" de Trent Dabbs (cuando Toby y Spencer se besan en su camioneta frente a la escuela) *"Poison and Wine" de The Civil Wars (cuando Emily y Maya están afuera y cuando Spencer y Toby lo hacen) *"No More Wishing" de Hayley Taylor (cuando Emily y Maya hablan durante la cena) *"Best Day of Your Life" de Katie Herzig (cuando Hanna vomita el vestido de novia de Isabel) *"Where the Lonely Ones Roam" de Digital Daggers (cuando las mentirosas están en la oficina de la Dra. Sullivan siendo enviadas por "A") Localizaciones *Rosewood **Rosewood High School **Anne Sullivan's Office **Spencer's House and the Barn **Aria's House **Hanna's House **DiLaurentis House **Apple Rose Grille Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tuvo aproximadamente 2,63 millones de espectadores en Estados Unidos. Galería 2x11-01-1.jpg 2x11-02-1.jpg 2x11-03-1.jpg 2x11-04-1.jpg 2x11-05-1.jpg 2x11-06-1.jpg 2x11-07-1.jpg 2x11-08-1.jpg 2x11-09-1.jpg 2x11-10-1.jpg 2x11-11-1.jpg 2x11-12-1.jpg BTS-2x11-01.jpg BTS-2x11-02.jpg BTS-2x11-03.jpg BTS-2x11-04.jpg BTS-2x11-05.jpg BTS-2x11-06.jpg Citas Referencias Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:2A Categoría:Episodios de Pretty Little Liars